generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Cricket
Superhuman Agility Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Leg Strength |gender = Female |hair color = Light magenta |eye color = Green |portrayed by: = Vyvan Pham |group affiliation(s) = Rex's Gang|allies = Tuck, Sqwydd, Rex, Circe |enemies = Quarry, Breach}} Cricket is a female E.V.O. that knew Rex before he had his latest bout with amnesia. She was being victimized and manipulated by Quarry, along with her teammates, Tuck and Sqwydd. History Rabble Cricket has been an E.V.O. ever since the Nanite Event; her story is not yet told. All that is known of Cricket is that she has been with Tuck, Sqwydd and Rex for a long time now. As seen in episode "Rabble" after Rex had lost his memories, she and her friends had teamed up with Quarry while he forced them to steal and what not. She and her friends were saved by Rex and were set free. Personality Cricket has a very shy and quiet personality, but she does seem very devoted to protecting her friends and will not hold back when fighting. As seen before, when Rex was pinned down by one of Quarry's guards, she was the first to hop up and attack it from hurting Rex even more, almost putting her own self at risk. Appearance Cricket is a young teenage girl with human and insect-like features such as her legs and skin. In correspondence with her name, Cricket actually has the features of an actual cricket, such as long bug-like legs and an olive-colored patterned exoskeleton with points. Her most outstanding trait is her hair, since it is an unusual magenta color and her pointed ears. She normally wears a small orange sweater, with a blue under shirt with a black skirt. She has a voice-activated, nano-ink tattoo on the right side of her neck. Powers and Abilities Cricket is a human E.V.O. that developed insect-like abilities, such as superhuman agility and massive leg strength. Her mutation is most noticeable in her legs, which are bent due to them being structured slightly like an actual cricket's or grasshoppers’. With these legs, she has the ability to jump impressively high and fast and land violently on her opponents, pinning them to the ground. In the episode Rabble, she used her legs to kick one of Quarry's body guards that were twice her size. Again, when battling Quarry with the team, she kicked a part of a pillar, causing it to fly at Quarry. It appears she has an exoskeleton, with notable spikes on her arms. Relationships Tuck Although the two have been friends with each other for the longest, it also appears that the two are romantically interested in each other. However, she claimed her friendship with Tuck was "strictly platonic" and, after Rex left, she commented "As if!" to the idea of a romantic involvement with Tuck. Sqwydd Along with Tuck, Sqwydd has been friends with Cricket for the longest. They have been partners for as long as they could remember. They were partners in crime at one point, but stopped. Rex She behaves markedly shier around Rex, playing with her hair and smiling widely. She was also the first member of the gang to recognize his face. Tuck noted that she had a crush on Rex during his time in Hong Kong, though he "didn't notice it, or chose not to," hinting that any relationship between them were and will probably continue to be platonic. She later kissed him on the cheek at the end. Circe Circe and Cricket appear to be typical girl friends. According to Cricket, Circe is the extra girl to even out the boy/girl ratio. Since Circe joined them, she and Cricket like to go out to do their nails and hair. Trivia *Cricket's voice actor, Vyvan Pham, is also the voice of Julie Yamamoto from the Ben 10 series and also makes the voice for Katana from Batman: The Brave and the Bold. *Cricket had a crush on Rex ever since they first met. *Cricket knows Cantonese possibly due to her living in Hong Kong for years or it could be her heritage. It was confirmed in Hard Target, where she ordered some food. Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Females Category:Spoilers Category:Incurable E.V.O.s Category:Former Villains Category:Sentient E.V.O.s